<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Leave Me by YukiKuroi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371339">Don't Leave Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiKuroi/pseuds/YukiKuroi'>YukiKuroi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Joker (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Canon-Typical Violence, Death, F/M, Sex, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:35:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiKuroi/pseuds/YukiKuroi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of the cruel reality of Gotham City, Arthur Fleck is welcomed and loved for who he is, and for what made hima social outcast, for the first time after thirty-five years.</p><p>T/W: My OC has the function of Reader, so if you want, you can replace her name, age and phisical/pasichological characterisics with whatever you want, enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Fleck/OC, Arthur Fleck/Original Character(s), Arthur Fleck/Original Female Character(s), Arthur Fleck/You</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-... Thomas Wayne joined us.-.</p><p>Yuki rolled her eyes, sighing. Could such a windbag have so much relevance in Gotham?<br/>
The girl got up and headed for the kitchen, where she placed a dirty plate inside the sink. She turned on the water and started washing the dishes, absently listening to that interview. The case of those murders on the subway was all the rage at that moment, everyone was talking about it and everyone kept saying that it was not safe for a "foreigner" to go around the city after such a tragedy.</p><p>- They worked for my company. Good, honest, polite ... even if, I did not know them personally .- Wayne replied, with a fake mortified tone. Yuki shook her head in disapproval. After a few seconds her ears refused to hear the continuation of that interview.</p><p>"How can you say they were good and honest if you didn't know them, you kind of hypocrite ..?" she muttered about her, rinsing the last pot and putting it away, then wiping her hands and resuming her seat on the sofa. The curiosity to hear the rest of the opinions that that little good had to say had been renewed, opinions that 'ridiculous' was too reductive an adjective to describe, perhaps even flattering. After a few seconds, she heard the ringing of a phone and ran into the bedroom, promptly picking up the phone.</p><p>-Hello?-</p><p>-Oh, thank goodness ... Yuki? Is everything okay, honey?!- a female voice screamed from the other end of the phone, visibly worried. Yuki giggled.</p><p>-I'm fine, mom, don't worry! Did something happen?- the girl asked, already sure of the answer she would receive.</p><p>-What would you do if your daughter didn't answer your phone right now that there's a maniacal killer clown around your area?- muttered the woman from the other side. The girl laughed at her mother's naivety and apprehension.</p><p>-I don't understand why you had to move to that city full of garbage and crime! You could have stayed with us safely at home!- The girl rolled her eyes again, letting out a sound of impatience.</p><p>-Again, I haven't decided to move here! Houses in Gotham are cheap, it's a good place to start!-</p><p>-Sure, a good place to start digging your grave!- Another line of frustration from the girl.</p><p>-Bye, mom, I'm going to study. I have an exam in a week.-</p><p>-Please, be careful!- the woman exclaimed, frightened.-Ok, bye...- Yuki muttered, before putting down the phone tiredly, snorting loudly. "What a bullshit..." she thought, raising her head and staring blankly at the ceiling, when she heard someone cackling in the street just below her house, so she looked out the window. Some guys in clown masks were smashing garbage bins, knocking them over and insulting the city's wealthy population. The usual obsessed lovers of chaos evidently admired the criminal clown much discussed in recent times.</p><p>___</p><p>-I'm telling you, Yù!-</p><p>-No, Maria, you cannot think that he was right! He wasn't!- Yuki scolded another girl, who was visibly overweight. -It's impossible for you to think that killing three innocents on the subway is the right thing!-</p><p>-How can you be so sure they were innocent? They were still Wayne's employees!- The chubby girl exclaimed, acting as if what she said was the most obvious of her obviousness.</p><p>-True, they must have probably been three dickheads, but they didn't deserve to die! Not like that!- Yuki became more and more angry. -Furthermore, you will soon be a lawyer!-</p><p>-So what?- the chubby girl asked, with a confused expression, making the other snort.</p><p>-SO, it's quite a paradox that you have such an unfair opinion of this story! At least I'm coherent with my future job! " Yuki proudly exclaimed.</p><p>-Working at McDonald's?-</p><p>This answer made Maria laugh and wheeze, Yuki already understood who it could be.</p><p>-Hi, Ivan. Witty as usual... -the girl gave the blonde guy who had just joined - or rather, intruded - in the discussion a faint smile and rolled her eyes. This story was already starting to annoy her.</p><p>-The positive side of this is that at least it gives me ideas for a job to take to the professor. At least this time I will deign to give mefull marks!-.</p><p>-You're waiting for anything else, huh? You already did this exam and you have not accepted the B he gave you. This says a lot about you.- Maria laughed at her, adjusting the backpack that was starting to slip off her shoulder.</p><p>-By the way, how is work going?- Ivan asked with a sly smile. Yuki's eyes widened.</p><p>-Er...- she hesitated, scratching the back of her neck. She had completely forgotten about this little detail. The huge pile of boards parked on her desk waiting to be inked made space in her thoughts, wiping out everything else. The three continued walking to get to their respective classes in silence, Yuki's face red with shame at her procrastination.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Good morning!-</p><p>Maria's playful wish distracted Yuki and abruptly interrupted her tired yawn. The two girls were particularly willing to go home, change and throw themselves on the sofa in front of the television.</p><p>-Do you think the supermarket is open now, in case I want to buy some snacks?- Yuki asked, with a smile, and started rummaging in her bag.</p><p>-I doubt, but we have popcorn at home anyway, so all right!" the other girl exclaimed, equally enthusiastic. Her happiness died away as she put her hands on her pockets. Her facial expression changed from worried to terrified in some seconds as the controller entered her field of vision, and Yuki noticed.</p><p>-You forgot your subscription, am I right?- the girl asked, with a grin, without looking at her friend. Maria nodded, panicked.</p><p>-I knew it...- she whispered, still grinning.</p><p>-Do you think I can enter without a ticket? Maybe, without getting caught?-</p><p>-I don't think a fine would be neat to receive, especially now that you have to pay college tuition. Do you have money?-</p><p>Maria did not answer, panicked.</p><p>-I'm paying your ticket, today.- Yuki announced, seeing a smile of relief on Maria's chubby face. The two girls got on the train to go home, but they were passed- and pushed - by a hooded man who muttered a soft "Excuse me...".</p><p>-What the fuck, man!- Maria yelled, visibly irritated. </p><p>-Forget him, he'll surely be drunk... rather, you got the videotape, right?- Yuki asked, winking at her friend and roommate. She returned her the wink, and nodded, then looking around as if she were keeping a secret. Yuki got closer to give a look at the loot.</p><p>-I got it in here, in my backpack!- Maria whispered as if she had some top secret cargo.</p><p>-The new Dallas episode?-</p><p>-With special contents!-</p><p>The two friends yelled a little cry of excitement that earned them the attention of some people in the car, and then got lost in various gossip. A black woman sat next to them with her daughter, who was watching the two friends.</p><p>-Gigi, don't bother the two young ladies.- the black woman scolded her, trying to hide the fact that she too was listening to their gossip.</p><p>-No trouble, madam, your daughter is lov-- Yuki stopped, looking through the small window of the door that separated the car from the next one.</p><p>-What? What did you see?- Maria asked, surprised by her friend's abrupt interruption, who merely pointed to the window. The same hooded man that some minutes before pushed them, her was now spying on them. As soon as she noticed him, Maria gave him a menacing look.</p><p>The man's clear eyes widened and he hid behind the door, disappearing from the sight of the women. The chubby girl looked at Yuki, keeping the same menacing gaze.</p><p>-I'm punching him, he's asking for it. I'll kill him-- she hissed, standing up and cracking her knuckles, then headed towards the stranger, but Yuki got up and stopped her.</p><p>-Please, let's not showmanship on the train, too! Thanks.- then she looked at the woman with her daughter. -Come on, let's go, we've arrived.- she said.</p><p>The two girls walked towards the train exit, and Yuki did all she could to keep Maria's anger under control. As fate would have it, the two had to pass right in front of the hooded man to get out. It was a matter of a moment, Yuki's bottle green eyes met his blue-green ones. Meanwhile, however, the girl's attentive gaze framed the rest of the man's face, noting the evident wrinkles on his forehead, the purple dark circles under his eyes, his long eyelashes and a tuft of hair that fell on the forehead marked by his age . How old could he be? Forty-five, fifty? One thing that got the girl's attention the most, however, was a scar on the man's upper lip, which reached almost to his left nostril. Cleft lip scar? She couldn't know. That moment was enough to make her notice all those details, was she so curious to know what that man's face was like in her particular? Maybe it was just him who was a particular subject. Indeed, he looked straight out of a comic.</p><p>Yuki got out of the train thoughtfully, and grabbed her album and pencil in a hurry.</p><p>-Turn around and bend over slightly.- Yuki ordered to her roommate.</p><p>-Why?-</p><p>-Just do it.-.</p><p>Maria obeyed her friend, and she immediately saw herself used as a desk, as Yuki started to sketch something quickly. Once finished, Yuki looked at her drawing, considering it sufficient.</p><p>-What have you done?- the chubby girl asked, annoyed. Yuki just showed her the sketch. Maria looked at it for a long time, silent.</p><p>-Why did you do that?-</p><p>Yuki raised her shoulders. -Just because.-</p><p>-Do you want to give it to him?-</p><p>-No.-</p><p> </p><p>Silence.</p><p> </p><p>-Am I still the weirdo?-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I firstly want to wish you all a very happy new year! <br/>Secondly, forgive me for my bad english, this story is originally written in italian, so I'm doing my best to translate it in english! (I'm the author, even in the italian version lol)<br/>And lastly, I'd like to ask you to wait a little more for Arthur's arrival. Thank you ^w^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-It's exactly nine forty-five and we still have to have dinner.-<br/>Solitary snores in near-complete silence.<br/>Yuki turned to her roommate who was standing with her legs spread and her head resting on the back of the sofa, her eyes closed inhumanly and her mouth wide open from which drool peeped out. The redhead shook her head and snapped her fingers. At that gesture, Maria woke up and within a few seconds she resumed a pose that was not really dignified, but at least decent. She tried to look like someone who knew very well what her roommate was talking about, but her eyes that wanted so badly to stay closed were betraying her. The redhead girl looked at her for a few seconds, in silence, hoping for an answer.</p><p>-I said, it's a quarter to ten, we hadn't had dinner yet.-<br/>-Predictable- the other redhead girl answered, trying to suppress a yawn.<br/>-Don't talk, you fell asleep during the middle of the episode. You messed up so much to make me buy this tape along with snacks and stuff, and we haven't even bought groceries. And you fall asleep.- Yuki complained to her roommate. Maria snorted and let herself slide on the sofa even more.<br/>-You're too boring to be the creator of "Super-Pimple", girl.- Maria snorted again.<br/>-And you're a wimp!- <br/>Maria turned to the redhead, her sleepy gaze was not the most loving.</p><p>-Weren't you the fellow that said - in front of Mr. Keats- that in each of us there is a child who allows us to live life happily?-<br/>-In each of us, except me.- Maria explained. -Inside of me, there is a pissed-off ninety-year-old woman who wants to go to bed early. Good night.-she continued, then she got up and turned off the television to make her way to the bedroom.</p><p>-But the episode isn't finished yet!- Yuki retorted, getting up from the sofa. She was disappointed by the unfriendly reaction of her roommate.<br/>-We'll finish seeing it tomorrow.-</p><p>-Don't you want anything to eat?- </p><p>In response, Maria violently slammed her bedroom door. The redhead girl slumped on the sofa again sighing andblankly staring at the wall for a few seconds. After that, she winced and she turned back, the door of her study was revealing the huge pile of drawing boards waiting for her to be finished. The girl let out a moan of despair, burying her face in her hands.<br/>-Let's get to work...- she murmured to herself, getting up and lazily walking towards the study, rolling up the sleeves of her canary yellow hoodie.</p><p>Arriving at the desk, she sat down, and began to work.</p><p>Each vignette was meticulously filled with detail, Yuki's right hand snapping from the paper to the large pile of objects in front of her to change instruments. The girl's green eyes carefully scrutinized every shade of color, every size of the nibs, every utensil she would need to enrich her work.<br/>The works of the new arrival in Gotham City differed from any other work of much better known local illustrators, precisely for the large amount of colors, details and above all the very fine and clean inking that contrasted the great disorder that reigned on her desk.<br/>Her characters weren't the classic stereotypes taken directly from those B-movies on TV; but in the end the cursed spirit of the inhabitants of the city felt satisfied by those stereotypes and was reflected in them precisely because perhaps they did not know who to trust except to an imaginary character who gave them illusions of a perfect world without injustice. Or maybe just because they had bad tastes.</p><p>The girl occasionally glanced quickly at the colorful umbrella-shaped clock resting on a corner of the desk, surrounded by junk, while in her head the thought always occurred to her that it was always too early to go to bed, and that she still had some junk. time to devote to those pages. On the other hand, if she hadn't made a move in the moment she remembered, she would never have done it again.</p><p> </p><p>------</p><p>A sound of broken glass made Yuki jump from the desk. Her fright prompted her to open her eyes wide, firmly closed until that moment of momentary panic. She quickly turned to look at the window; or at least what was left of it. The destroyed glass in the upper right corner, following the trajectory also found a large rough brick and lots of shards around it, no tickets or anything. That action was followed by a lot of noise down the street. Yuki got up on tiptoe to see something. She saw something, but she didn't like it. I was the group of madmen of three days before came back under her apartment, even more chaotic.  But, wasn't that group less numerous?</p><p>Her gaze fell on a middle-aged man, who began to laugh loudly and looked in the girl's direction; he was probably the one who had smashed her window.</p><p>"Professor Westhood?"</p><p>Impossible. Chris Westhood, one of the most severe, bigoted, frustrated men in the world, would never have participated in such a chaotic manifestation; besides, he would never laugh like that. It was understandable, considering the wife who that poor fellow had. However, the stocky build, the widely receding head and his voice - however very confused and muffled - seemed to be those of the professor.</p><p>The man ran away screaming about the city and the clowns, and kicking a car. The redhead girl slowly left the room and headed for the kitchen. Her mind started racing and reworking everything that had happened in what seemed like an eternity but was only a matter of seconds. The more her mind worked, the more her need for water became more and more urgent, making her accelerate her pace until she almost ran.</p><p>
  <em>Bonk!</em>
</p><p>-Ouch! Are you crazy?!- Yuki exclaimed irritably, rubbing her shoulder as she turned to Maria.</p><p>-Yuki? Is that you?- the chubby girl screamed, and began to grope whatever was in front of her.</p><p>-No, It's Santa Claus. Take off this mask, you idiot,  you almost cracked my skull with that rolling pin.- she acidly muttered , tearing the sleeping mask off her roommate's face. The girl blinked several times in an attempt to get used to the light again.</p><p>-I heard some noises, can I get worried, get up and check that there are no thieves?- Maria asked, sarcastically.</p><p>Yuki wanted so bad to answer her in a thousand ways: "Didn't you hear the noise down in the street?" or "You could have taken off your blindfold!" and other epithets perhaps too vulgar to be disclosed. But Yuki knew that starting a conversation at that hour meant enduring at least an hour of explanation on how heroic, detailed and reasoned her gesture had been, an almost "dramic" gesture (fusion between the words "dramatic" and "heroic" which she had invented herself and which she practically always used, ignoring the fact that that word doesn't exist).</p><p>She got back in her room barely listening to her roommate who was pronouncing phrases about courage and wisdom, Yuki realized how much her will to work had completely dissolved and annihilated by the sleep that had settled on her eyelids. Her green eyes rested on the table she was working on.</p><p>Completely ruined.</p><p>Ink stains were where they weren't supposed to be; burrs; the broken nib. She also took a look at her canary yellow hoodie.</p><p>Also stained with ink.</p><p> </p><p>-Fuck.-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In this chapetr, there is a spoiler for the "Shining" movie. I know it's an old movie, but... you know...just in case. I will put the 🚫 emoji at  that point. You're welcome.<br/>I also want to apologise for the bad english. Again.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-EXCUSE ME.-</p><p>Yuki jumped out of fright, her green eyes jumped everywhere before focusing on the face of the man who had just practically screamed at her to call her back.</p><p>-Yes, Professor, sir! Mr Westhood! Sir.- The girl stuttered.</p><p>-Your classmates are trying to listen to the lesson, do you mind putting down that pen?- the tone of the man immediately became calm, too calm to reflect the anger in his body. That calm always made everyone extremely uncomfortable, and was synonymous with great misfortune, the so-called "calm before the storm". The redhead was observed from every corner of the room, and she heard some giggling around her. At that moment she did not understand what was happening, but a couple of looks at the desk below her and the thumb tactically placed on the click of the pen in her hand were enough to understand that she had entered a deep state of trance. Again. And probably the clicks of his pen had overshadowed the professor’s voice.</p><p>-Also, do you mind explaining me where is your cathedral, that you all were supposed to draw like ten minutes ago?!-. The storm started.</p><p>-I’m sorry, Professor. that was all Yuki could say at that moment. And here’s the storm raging, equivalent to an endless rant about how Yuki Aerith was a careless student, how that class was discrediting that renowned academy and how much he hated his job.</p><p>Despite the discomfort, the girl’s eyes could not help but rest on the light brown toupee that sat on the man’s head, which slipped and threatened to fall at any moment. Several thoughts filled Yuki’s head at that time, including<em> "Will he ever be able to wear that thing properly?"</em> or <em>"Did he understand that everyone noticed that that toupee is a different color than his natural hair?"</em> and other thoughts that focused on everything but what the professor was saying.</p><p>-I hope it’s clear, Aerith!-.</p><p>Yuki joilted again and nodded nervously, trying to ignore the spit that landed violently on her cheek when the professor pronounced her last name with some disgust. His eyes still couldn’t get away from him, but this time it wasn’t because of the toupee. A last thought, or better, a memory lurked in her mind and pressed insistently: the man who was swinging because of the fat trying to make room between the desks to go back to his seat with his usual snobby air was the same man in the clown mask who screamed and laughed like a scumbag destroying everything he found on the street two nights before. It wasn’t a very happy memory, but the very fact that Professor Westhood was now trying to tone it down was exhilarating. However, Yuki could not laugh.</p><p>Shee took another look at the desk, which housed the drawing book she always used. Opened on the sketch of the train stalker. Around it small sketches of the same stalker repeated an unspecified number of times. That guy’s face may have been stuck in her head. </p><p>----------------</p><p>-Good morning, Raggedy Ann! Where have you been?-</p><p>Maria’s condescending comment was not so much to Yuki’s liking, who came out of her classroom with another stack of papers in her hands and probably many more in her bag full of patches. </p><p>-Shut up, you know I hate it when you call me that...- the girl snorted, twirling her eyes.</p><p>-Are you coming to the rehearsal today?- Ivan asked, who suddenly came up behind Yuki. The redhead gave a little cry of fright, and threatened to drop everything in her hands. </p><p>-What’s wrong with you lately? You are so tense, frustrated, I also saw you a couple of white hair in that carrot skein that you have on your head, do you want to appear a middle-aged already now?- Maria chuckled, checking her pockets for the train pass.</p><p>-Dunno, I’m noticing too much violence and frustration around, I’m probably absorbing stress from the environment.-</p><p>-Oh, my, my,- a male voice hummed behind the three friends -Stress diminishes beauty, doesn’t it, Esposito?-.</p><p>-Hi, Kurt.- Ivan muttered, with an annoyed smile. Maria did not speak, which was unusual for one of her temper. She just kept her head down and her arms folded. Yuki leaned slightly to look at the girl’s facial expression, and was surprised when she noticed a glaring redness on her cheeks. She rose immediately, pretending she didn't see anything. Maria cleared her voice, and lifted up her head with pride. </p><p>-Ah, you tell me, you look like a 50-year-old with that horrible receding hairline!- the girl proudly rebuked, without looking at him. </p><p>-You are really adorable, you have not changed at all since elementary school; always the usual bitch shrew!- the man bitterly exclaimed, approaching them steadfastly.</p><p>-And you are always the usual pompous, spoiled and self-centered piece of shit.- she finally turned, looking in his eyes.</p><p>-Too much piece of shit to take you all out?- Kurt asked, pulling out of the black jacket four tickets. Ivan took one from his hands and examined it for a few seconds.</p><p>-Did you get four tickets to Pogo’s? Really?- the russian guy asked, incredulous.</p><p>-No one goes to Pogo’s anymore, only those furry baboons of my mother’s friends go to Pogo’s!- Maria exclaimed, tired for not finding her train pass. </p><p>-You're not in the position of judging, Esposito, especially if you lose pieces on your way.-Kurt winked, with a grin, making her train pass appear in front of the italian girl's incredulous face. She violently took it from hs hands, blushing.</p><p>-A greeting would be appreciated.- the man said, looking at her leave, embarassed.</p><p>-Th-uck you.- she muttered, keeping going on her way. Yuki shook her head.</p><p>-...deep down, I love her.- Kurt exclaimed.</p><p>-We're going, then, before that jerk takes the train without us.- Yuki quickly said, wanting to liquidate that future V.I.P.</p><p>-You usually don't take the train together, where are you going?- Kurt asked, sketching a smirk.</p><p>-We're going at our home to watch a movie, Shining! Ivan hasn't seen it, yet.- Yuki explained.</p><p>-🚫In the end, Jack Torrance freezes to death. You're welcome. Tonight at 7 PM in front of the Pogo's entrance, bye!- Kurt suddenly snapped, and ran away.</p><p>-What the fuck, Kurt!- Ivan yelled, making Yuki and everybody around surprised. They all knew the guy, they knew that he never gets mad. He had basically the patience of an angel; in fact, a lot of them called him "St. John" or even "Jesus".</p><p>-Let him go, Ivan, it was weird that he hadn't done anything to annoy someone, yet.- Yuki calmed him, giving him some pats on his shoulder. They reached Maria to the station, with any intention to tell her their new plans.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>